


Thankful

by beccaboom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dad!Poe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving, fluff for daaaaays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Poe and Rey have something to be extra thankful for this year.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate(d)! I've been meaning to come out of my writing cocoon for a while now, but what spurred me on was a) watching all of these pregnancy announcement videos online (don't ask, but I'm blaming the algorithm) and b) I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT! So, obviously, dad!Poe came to mind? I can't say it's the best thing I've ever written, but I've finally written so I'm considering that a win.
> 
> (I'm honestly not surprised anymore that dad!Poe's probably the only thing I'll ever have the ability to write. But then again, we all need more dad!Poe in our lives!)

It had only taken over 10 years, but Kes - the self-dubbed “King of Thanksgiving” - had finally (albeit reluctantly) given up his crown for the year to let Poe and Rey host for the first time as a married couple. Kes came, obviously (his arms full of chocolate turkeys, an apple pie, and was that...a headband with two plush turkey legs on it?), as did Han, Leia, and Ben. Rounding out the group were Finn, Rose, and Jess, who also brought along enough food to last for a week because according to Finn, apparently stuffing was its own food group. Did they not know Poe would be cooking?

They ate, they drank - well, pretty much everyone except Rey. She’d come down with a bug the week before and still wasn’t feeling up to par, but she mustered up the energy to celebrate with her family and friends. Their guests left with full bellies and full hearts, grateful for the time that they got to spend together.

Poe was washing up the last plate - _did that really take over an hour to do?_ \- when he heard Rey’s concerned shout from the living room.

“Help, Poe, Bee’s got something in his mouth!” she said urgently.

Poe dropped the soapy sponge into the sink, not even bothering to dry his hands. He rushed over to the living room where Bee - their orange and white Pembrooke Welsh corgi - was bopping around and dodging all human contact. But Rey was right, there was something in Bee’s mouth and it was flapping around in tandem with his brisk movements.

“Bee, no!” Poe commanded, but even that did not seem to deter Bee who continued to bounce around the room.

_What’s his deal? And why wasn’t Rey trying to grab the damn thing out of his mouth?_

“Uh, Sunshine...a little help here?” Poe uttered with a laugh as he chased after Bee.

Rey sat down on the couch, seemingly finding the whole scene playing out in front of her to be of the utmost hilarity. “Nah, I’m good. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t caught him yet - he’s not that fast, Poe.”

Just as she said that Bee came to a screeching halt at Poe’s feet. Bee’s panting having dislodged the offending object from his mouth, Poe bent down and scooped it up.

“I’ll take that, thank you!” Poe said triumphantly, “You little nuisance.” But even as he said so, he gave Bee a little scratch behind the ears.

“What is it that you had in your mouth anyw--” Poe stopped abruptly when he noticed the white stick in his hand. He’d watched enough of those pregnancy announcement videos online (blame Kes, the sap) to know what it was.

“Rey, Sunshine, is this…are you...are we...?” Poe muttered.

Rey nodded slowly. “I just found out this morning. Happy Thanksgiving?”

Poe toddled forward, pulling Rey up off the couch and into his arms. “The happiest. I love you, Sunshine, and our little bundle.” His lips touched hers, tenderly, gently, pouring all his love into the kiss. Into their future.

Best. Thanksgiving. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
